Marry Someone Who
by MakAttack23
Summary: Just a little idea i developed from a post on Tumblr. A series of different Bechloe one-shots that tie together at the end of the story! Beware of all the fluff... Enter if you dare. M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm having major writers block with my Swan Queen story Sk8r Girl! I apologize to all the people that have been waiting for an update on that! I promise I'm working on the chapter!**

**I decided to start this to get my creative juices flowing again! This idea popped in my head after a post I read on Tumblr. It's basically gonna be a lot of small unrelated one shots that tie together in the end!**

**Without further ado, this is MakAttack23's new story Marry Someone who…**

**~ M.**

**Chapter 1: Brownies**

"_**Marry someone who**__ lets you have a bite of their brownie, even when you said you weren't hungry."_

Beca Mitchell and her girlfriend of a year Chloe Beale were sitting out on the quad under a big oak tree enjoying the fall air. Beca was happily munching on a brownie and getting some mixing done while Chloe was leaned up against the tree studying.

The brunette suddenly felt eyes burning into her and glanced over to the redhead just to see Chloe's eyes look away back to her textbook. Thinking nothing of it she went back to her mixing and soon forgot about it.

She felt those light blue orbs on her again and looked over at Chloe once more only to see the redhead glance away a second time. This situation repeated itself a couple more times before Beca couldn't stand it anymore.

"Chlo, you okay?" Beca asked, pulling her big headphones from off her ears and placing them around her neck.

"Huh?" Chloe asked confusedly, glancing up at her girlfriend with wide eyes.

"You've been staring at me and this brownie for a while now. I know I'm hot but damn. You sure you don't want a piece, babe?" Beca replied smirking at the cute redhead beside her.

"No, I told you I'm not hungry!" The redhead stated simply.

"Mhmm. Okay, if you say so!" Chloe smiled and shoved the brunette's shoulder. Beca chuckled and went back to eating her brownie and working on her mixes.

A few minutes passed before Beca felt those eyes on her again. She smiled and chuckled to herself, and placed her laptop aside to dig in her bag.

Finding what she was looking for, she pulled out the crumpled napkin and set it on her girlfriends lap.

"Becs, what are you doing?" Chloe asked, staring at the brunette bewilderedly.

Beca didn't answer and instead just grabbed her brownie out of the wrapper and tore it in half. Placing the bigger half of the chocolaty dessert on the napkin sitting on Chloe's lap, she smiled at her girlfriends shocked expression, kissed her on the cheek, and went back to her mixes.

"Babe, I'm not hungry." Chloe denied once more.

"Okay." Beca answered simply and went back to work.

She smiled to herself when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chloe pick up the brownie slowly and start eating the dessert happily.

**So there's the first chapter! Like I said they're just going to be small chapters that all come together!**

**Please update and let me know what you think and if I should continue!**

**Love you all!**

**~ M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys! Here's another chapter! If any of my Sk8r Girl fans are reading this, I should have a new chapter up within the next couple of days! Writing this is finally starting to get my inspiration up!**

**Shout-Out to Sorang who wrote an amazing review and managed to figure out exactly where this story is leading (which I'm a little depressed about lol)! Thanks for the review and I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Uncontrollable Laughter**

"_**Marry someone who laughs at the same things you do."**_

"A-and then, s-she fell, and her cupcake went all o-over her!" Chloe gasped out, trying to speak through her laughter when Beca suddenly chimed in.

"Yea, Oh my god it was so funny, and Oh Chlo, do you remember when she you know, with the milk?" Beca inputted as the couple burst into another fit of hysterical laughter.

Both girls were currently standing in front of all the seated Bella's, trying to recite a funny story but weren't getting very far. Most of the girls were confused at best because the two girls just couldn't seem to get their thoughts out without laughing. Aubrey pursed her lips and scowled as she tried to come to the conclusion of the story with what pieces they had heard. Fat Amy leaned over to Aubrey with a confused look on her face.

"Is it just me or are they acting overly cute and annoying today?" She large blonde inquired.

Beca and Chloe's laughter soon died down. As they were wiping the small tears that had developed from their eyes, they noticed the less than humorous looks her and the redhead were receiving.

"What? You didn't get it? Eh, I guess you had to be there." Beca stated as she looped her arm around her girlfriends waist.

Everyone looked at the two standing girls in shock as they tried to process Beca's question.

"Seriously?" Stacie asked, "Did you guys have a little extra cuteness in your cereal? The only reason we couldn't understand the story was because we never got to hear it!" Stacie yelled incredulously.

"I agree with Stacie, sometimes you two just go off in your own little worlds and forget anyone around you exists!" CR put in.

"Well what do you expect when I have the most amazing, beautiful, and talented girlfriend next to me?" Beca asked, all the while smiling lovingly into Chloe's eyes.

"Awe, Becs!" Chloe replied before pulling the young DJ in for a smoldering kiss that soon turned passionate.

Fat Amy could be heard in the background making a whipping noise accompanied with the motion.

"Really guys, here? Ugh, practice is dismissed early guys! You're free to not endure this overly cute torture." Aubrey stated as she got up, gathered her things, and promptly left the building followed by the rest of the chuckling acapella group.

As the door slammed shut the young brunette and the fiery redhead continued on as if nothing had happened.

**Okay there you have it! I hope to get one chapter a day at least!**

**Please review because reviews are love!**

**~ M.**


End file.
